Making a Right
by CrazyfulLife
Summary: Ruby is a 15 year old girl who's had to live alone with her sister. She believes that stealing would be the best way to get by but her younger sister Yang always tries to convince her not to steal. But she meets someone who might finally be able to teach her the right ways. Mainly White Rose, some Bumblebee :P Rated M just in case. Mostly T rated.


**Hey guys. This is my first time writing so if there's anything I can improve on, let me know :)**

The sound of police sirens blaring in her ears as she ran across the street and into an alleyway. She noticed a flight of fire escape stairs and decided to lose the police there. She climbed up a few flight of stairs and waited it out. Eventually she lost them. She brushed aside her red hair from her face. She thought it was a good idea to wait a few more minutes to make sure that there weren't any officers lurking around in search of her. When she decided that it was safe, she leapt down from the stairs and made her way back home.

After a 20 minute walk, she reached an old apartment complex. It was made up of red bricks but they were corroded over the years, giving it an eerie look. If it weren't for the lights coming from the windows and the security guard post by the entrance, it would have been assumed to be abandoned. She took the elevator to her floor and walked past a few doors. She stopped at a grey door, her front door. She took the keys from under the flower pot on the shoe rack since she had forgotten her own keys at home. She walked in to see a girl with long blonde hair sitting on the couch. The blonde quickly walked over to the red haired girl.

"RUBY WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" screamed the blonde.

"I was uh, y'know...out. Doing...things." Ruby replied.

"You were stealing again weren't you? You said you would stop!"

"Yang you know that's the only way we can survive on our own."

"Ruby, we can get by without stealing. It's completely possible!" Yang retorted.

"With what? Your part time job at that pizza place that pays you a dollar fifty an hour? It's not enough! It probably won't ever be enough!"

"Stealing is wrong Ruby. One fine day you're gonna get caught and I won't be able to help you then."

Ruby sighed loudly. She walked into the bedroom and jumped into her bed and screamed in her pillow. The bedroom was shared between Yang and Ruby. The room had a bunk bed in the left side of the room, taking up the entire length of the wall. On the right was a small desk that didn't really have much but a small plant and some stationery. Beside it was a bookshelf that had some family photos, a bunch of magazines and some other books. The room was grey coloured. Well, their whole apartment was grey, most likely because they couldn't afford a different colour. The bed on the top had yellow sheets and black pillows, most likely Yang's bed. The bottom bunk had a bed with black sheets and red pillows and a plush toy of a corgi dog, obviously the younger girl's bed.

There was a knock on the door and Ruby stopped screaming. Yang went to answer it, knowing who it was going to be already.

"Good evening officer, what brings you here?" Yang asked even though she knew what he was there for.

"Evening ma'am. Would there happen to be a Ruby Rose living in this apartment?" the officer inquired.

"No, sorry. I believe she was the previous tenant of this apartment. Dammit I need to get the paper work sorted out. They keep messing it up. Yang lied.

"Oh uh right. Ok sorry about that ma'am. You have a nice night now."

"No worries. You too officer."

With that, she closed the door. She went to go talk to Ruby, as she did every time Ruby stole.

"Ruby, what did you steal this time?" her tone unhappy.

"I managed to steal a dust crystal this time! Oh man we can sell this for so much money!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Or we could return it! That seems like a much better plan!" Yang suggested.

"Ugh Yang seriously? I finally get something this valuable and you want me to return it? Imagine the months where we wouldn't have to worry about not having enough money for food and rent. It could last us for so long!" Ruby tried reasoning.

"Ruby, stealing is wrong. Even if my job pays very little, I will always find a way to feed us. I always have, haven't I? How else did we-"

Yang got cut off by another knock on the door. This time, Yang was unsure of who it could be. It couldn't possibly be another officer, could it? When Yang opened the door, she was surprised to see a man in a suit there. The man was tall and had pale white skin. His hair was whiter than his skin and he looked to be around 45. His suit was white and had black trims. His tie was a narrow black one with a snow flake emblem in the middle of it. Yang recognized the emblem to be the logo of the Schnee dust company logo.

"Uh. Hi?" Yang greeted nervously.

"Good evening Miss Xiao Long. My name is Malcolm Schnee, founder and current CEO of Schnee Dust Company. I am here right now to retrieve an extremely valuable dust crystal that was stolen from one of my dust shops in Vale. I understand your younger sister, Ruby, stole it this afternoon, correct?" the man stated.

"Yea, I was just talking to her about returning it. I'll bring her out right now. Please take a seat inside Mister Schnee." Yang offered.

Malcolm accepted the offer and took a seat on the couch in the living room. Behind him, a young girl who looked to be Yang's age also took a seat next to Malcolm. Ruby shuffled her way out into the living room with the dust crystal in her hand. The dust crystal didn't look like an ordinary dust crystal. Instead of the usual single colours, this one was coloured like a rainbow. Ruby understood that it was worth way more than any other dust crystal so she decided to try her luck in stealing it. But now she was going to have to return it. Ruby extended both her hands with the crystal in them and handed it over to Malcolm. Ruby took notice of the young girl beside Malcolm. She had white hair, similar to Malcolm, but it was much longer and was in a pony tail. Her eyes were a beautiful light blue, almost like the sky in winter. He skin seemed soft and smooth to touch.

"Uh, who are you?" Ruby asked, looking at the girl.

"Darling, please introduce yourself." Malcolm asked.

"Weiss Schnee. Daughter of Malcolm Schnee and heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. I don't see why I should have to introduce myself to someone who stole from us." The girl stated.

"Weiss, even though they have done wrong, it is still polite to introduce ourselves. I apologize for my daughter. She's still young so she still has a lot to learn. Which is also why she is here with us. Well I don't want to take up anymore of your time. Good night Miss Rose, Miss Xiao Long."

They left almost immediately and drove off in a white limo, which they could see through their window. Yang let out a loud yawn and decided to go to bed. Ruby however, was having trouble sleeping. She couldn't stop thinking about Weiss. She didn't even know why but she knew one thing: it definitely won't be the last time they'll see each other. Ruby had to see Weiss again.


End file.
